


Yet Another Collection of Duck Drabbles

by Reevesrak



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reevesrak/pseuds/Reevesrak
Summary: Adventure, roller skates, alternate universes !Welcome to my collection of short and -mostly- unrelated stories written purely and entirely for fun (also likely stemming from random fits of inspiration).





	1. Breaking Out of Camp (A Camp Camp Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay explanation time : I've been hesitating about whether or not to post here for a while now, but some of my stories have been getting too long for my Tumblr @drabtraks to keep posting there all the time so I thought it was time to try out this site !
> 
> These drabbles are mainly written for fun's sake and not to follow any sort of big plot or anything, so please don't expect too much from them.
> 
> Enjoy !

The very second Huey had stepped out of the bus he’d known something was wrong. The tents, the trees, the nature everywhere; granted it was a lovely summer camp, but where was the spooky old mansion he was meant to stay in ? The creaky floorboards, the basement full of ghosts, broken windows letting the sound of the wind creep in at night… Wasn’t this Mystery Camp ? The bus driver had walked out of his ride without a second glance so it had to be the right place, but this didn’t look anything like the photos on the ad. Where was he ?

“ Welcome to camp little buddy ! “ As if on cue, a large drake suddenly took hold of the duckling and lifted him up to give a  _biiiiig_  hug, holding him close against his brown leather jacket as though Huey was no more than a stuffed toy. “ You’re gonna love it here; we’ll make fires and s’mores and we’ll play guitar at night, you’re gonna get to see the wonders of nature everyday ! Isn’t that just great little buddy ? “

“ No… It’s… Not ! “ Managing to escape the grasp of the larger duck, who was for some reason dressed like a pilot, Huey jumped on the ground and turned around in a flash, decidedly unhappy with the current situation. “ Okay so if I wanted to make fires and s’mores in the woods I’d have gone to the Junior Woodchuck Summer Camp because that’s what we do in the Woodchucks, but no. I came here for Mystery Camp. Mys-te-ry Camp. So where are we and what’s going on ? “

“ But this  _is_  Mystery Camp ! “ Laughed the stranger as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “ And it’s also Drama Camp, Magic Camp, Cooking Camp, Art Camp, Pilot Camp… Mr. McDee says there’s no point in making a different camp for every activity, we just gotta make one with everything in it and it saves money. So now kids get to explore tons of different activities all together ! He’s a good guy, I tell you. “

“ But- But this isn’t what I signed up for ! “ With disbelief and a certain outrage, the young duck pulled a flyer from under his red cap and handed it to the pilot. “ See ? It says Mystery Camp, not Everything Camp. “

“ Actually. “ A young boy clad in green ventured closer and Huey couldn’t help but wonder how long he’d been listening. With half-lidded eyes, the kid took out his smartphone to use the zoom function and begun explaining as he pointed out the tiny text that was nearly impossible to notice underneath the title. “ It says Mystery Camp  _and more_. So yeah, you technically did sign up for this. Can’t sue ‘em. “

“ But that’s a scam ! “

“ Well if everything’s been cleared up”, started the drake, ignoring Huey’s outrage. “ Imma go tell Ms. B that we’ve got a new camper to introduce. Oh we might even get pizza to celebrate ! “ He let out an excited squeal before hurryingly leaving in direction of the cafeteria. “ Stay right there, okay ? Don’t go getting yourself lost. “ He added in his running with a wave of hand, leaving the two boys behind in awkward silence.

Huey found himself lacking the words to express his feelings. Anger ? Disappointment ? Sadness ? Most likely anger. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten scammed like this. His hands reached his face as he let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes as though it would make this nightmare of a day go away. He wished he’d simply stayed with his Uncle on the houseboat, he’d be eating ice cream or something right now.

The voice of the other kid brought him back to reality, the green clad camper calling for someone in the bushes. Sure enough another kid came running towards them without wasting a second, blue shirt and stick up hair differentiating him from the first one, they seemed up to something.

“ Launchpad went to get Beakley so we gotta hurry. “ Said the green one, eyes fixated on the building in the distance. “ You sure you can hot-wire this thing ? “

“ Please. “ Scoffed the other. “ They don’t call me Dewey “Danger” Duck for nothing. We’ll be out of here in no time. “ The first one rolled his eyes with a mutter of  _“no one calls you that”_  before going back to his lookout as the blue duck ventured inside the empty vehicle, getting to work. Huey took this chance to address the green kid, wrapping his mind around what they were scheming.  “ So you’re seriously going to steal a bus ? By yourselves ? “

The other shrugged, seemingly not caring about the gravity of their actions. He calmly explained without letting that building out of his sight : “ This place is a living hell, you saw how they tricked you into getting here didn’t you ? “ A little nod, it certainly did upset the duckling to be lied to in such a way. “ Well it happened to all of us; so Dewey and I are going back to town. “ With that, he turned his head towards Huey for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “ You wanna come with or stay here and waste your summer ? Choice is yours, I don’t really care. “

The abrupt sound of the engine revving didn’t give much time for Huey to think about the proposal, neither did the voice of an angry adult duck charging towards them. In her fancy attire, this buff body-builder lady was coming right at them with anger plastered on her face. “ I’m in, let’s go ! “ He yelled in panic.

It was most likely the fear of getting caught by this scary woman that motivated Huey the most when he jumped into that bus after the green kid just as the doors closed. “ Step on the gas Louie, I’m driving this baby ! “ Ordered Dewey, barely holding onto the wheel as he stood on the tip of his webbed feet. The red clad newcomer wasted no time in climbing up the driver’s seat to see the road and soon they were going, Louie keeping the gas pedal firmly held onto the floor while the blue duckling fought to steer the vehicle, hardly following Huey’s directions despite his best efforts.

A tree eventually put a stop to their break for freedom before they were quickly recovered by the angry lady and the pilot guy who couldn’t apologize enough to the cops. Getting lectured about the dangers of driving unlicensed, stealing vehicles and whatnot on their way to the main building, the three campers found themselves sharing a look of annoyance and despair that could only mean one thing.

This was going to be a long summer.


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is (Momgica AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey had been feeling homesick again that day. Missing home, missing his family.  
> There's no law in kidnapping that forbids showing a little care.

The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook laid open in front of Huey that day, familiar pages he’d always turn to for solutions atop an old wooden table that once gave Dewey a splinter. His eyes followed the printed ink diligently, the quiet library solely lit by the chandelier’s flames above the boy, but he barely registered any of what was written in his beloved guide, his mind lost back home in Duckburg.

A hand came to keep his head up as he listlessly turned the page with the other; was his uncle Donald alright ? It had been a week already, certainly he must’ve worried himself sick and yelled everyone in the mansion’s ears out. And his uncle Scrooge ? Was he feeling guilty that his nephews had been taken by one of  _his_ sworn ennemies to get  _his_  precious dime ? Hopefully Ms. Beakley and Webby would keep the situation under control, the last thing Huey would’ve wanted was for their uncles to murder each other over him and his brothers.

With a deep sigh the red clad duckling laid his face atop his crossed arms, staring holes into the already worn-out wood of the table. He and his siblings weren’t in any mortal danger or anything, as a matter of fact he’d even found himself enjoying the life in the “cave-house” they stayed at alongside the sorceress. He could read as many books as he wanted, learn about the supernatural from a magic expert, brew actual real-life potions… Although he also had to keep an extra careful eye on Dewey and his habit of touching things that are explicitly labelled with a big “DANGER”; said brother who’d actually been locked in their shared bedroom that day for trying to ride a flying broom without training  _nor_  permission.

But still, Huey missed home. He missed his uncle, his great-uncle, hanging out with Webby, fearing death in yet another crash with Launchpad, he even missed Beakley and her lectures about not destroying the mansion every time they’d cause havoc. The warmth of his arms covered his eyes as he sank his face into them, shielding himself from the world.

He wanted to go home.

 

A sudden noise caught his attention, something being dropped onto the table. Looking up out of curiosity the duckling soon laid eyes on what appeared to be a bag of snacks, The Geese’s famous peanut butter cups to be precise. What was something like that doing there ?

“ Found these old things in a drawer. ” Started the now familiar voice of the sorceress, who’d moved to his side at some point. Huey lifted his head to look at her in confusion, but her gaze wouldn’t meet his. “ Better give it to you brats than throw it away, they were not free. “ Her tone was cold, almost angry, firmly looking to the side with crossed arms as he reached out for the bag.

Holding it closer for inspection quickly revealed that the expiration date was nowhere near the current day, it would come much later in the future, and the bag only had few wrinkles. Quite strange for an old bag of snacks she supposedly found in a drawer by pure happenstance. A smiled tugged at his beak, suddenly understanding, and before Magica could fully leave the room as she had begun to he simply said :

“ Thank you. “

If anyone happened to see her flustered face when she heard those words, they did not mention it.

It’s still a fun picture to keep on the phone though.


	3. In Quiet's Embrace (Make your Mark AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where everyone gains a Mark during childhood that grants them abilities called 'fordons', Dewey found out the hard way that things don't always go the way you expect them to and hasn't been taking it well.
> 
> It wasn't Huey's fault, yet...

The fishermen’s boats had been parked in the marina for quite some time now, letting the waves gently caress the bottom of their ships under the glow of the quarter-moon up above while the owners enjoyed the peace of the evening.

On the cold wooden deck out the door leading towards the kitchen Huey sat in silence, his chin resting on his knees, his arms holding his legs close to his chest. The air had steadily gotten cooler, with the breeze at times ruffling his feathers and earning the duckling a slight shiver, yet he still didn’t want to go back in the room he shared with his brothers. It still felt too soon. Dewey needed more time.

Louie had taken the kitchen, pretending to play some game on his phone for the last half hour while Dewey remained in their room on his own and since the houseboat was so small, Huey couldn’t think of anywhere he could wait other than outside. He’d always refused to intrude in Uncle Donald’s bedroom without a good enough reason and  he couldn’t just hog the only bathroom for so long.

Besides, the salty air of the marina had always helped him think clearer before. It was quiet, relaxing, comforting. A silence only troubled by the creaks of the boat, the waves coming to crash gently onto its sides and the odd insect singing.

That is until light reached his eyes, who’d been glued to the floor for longer than he could recall, and his uncle’s voice came from the now open door at his right :

“ It’s already 8 pm and getting cold, time to come inside Huey. “

Was it really this late ? Huey hadn’t even seen time fly by, too busy pondering over what he did wrong to notice. That only left him with one hour before bed time, one he’d have to share with Louie in the kitchen unless Dewey decided to come out.

Following his uncle’s request, Huey got himself up from the floor and hurried back in past the adult so that the latter could lock the door behind them, immediately hit with relief as the warmth of the houseboat came to warm his body and free him of the few chills he felt more than ever once he’d moved from his spot.

Taking a seat across his youngest sibling, who was wearing his signature green hoodie and didn’t even look up from his screen when Huey arrived, the young duckling decided to ask with hope :

“ Uncle Donald, can we have some hot cocoa tonight ? “

“ No sugar past 7. You know you can’t sleep afterwards. “ Came the strict response, the older duck not even glancing at his nephew as he walked past towards the bathroom.

Huey gave a disappointed grumble, looking down at the table’s empty surface before resting his head on the palm of his right hand. He wished he could distract himself with the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, but it was in their room and they’d all agreed to let Dewey come to terms with his Marking by himself as to avoid anymore arguments.

The three of them were eight at the time. Huey’s Marking came when he was five, and Dewey’s was three years later with a few weeks separating the two dates. Because it’s still pretty natural for children to get their Marks before they’re ten, but not impossible for it to appear at a later age, Donald never worried too much about them being late bloomers. After all, his own didn’t show up before he was twelve.

But he did worry about what family they’d belong to.

Huey was a Spade, which came as a bit of a surprise to everyone at the time. Even when he was five he was already a polite, patient and disciplined child who was far from the idea of the fearless, fight-seeking Spades most people thought of whenever the family was mentioned. Dewey fit that stereotype much more and he’d always looked up to it as well.

The second hatched knew he had to be a Spade, he just knew it. Everyday he’d say : “Just you wait ‘til I get my Mark, I’m gonna be the strongest Spade ever !”, and he’d sit in front of the TV watching hero cartoons day after day.

Diamonds, Clubs and Hearts were never shed in the same light, they were different families with different reputations. The Spades were the powerful ones, Diamonds were merchants or political figures, Clubs were kind-hearted doctors and Hearts were either sidekicks or victims. Even though it was only nonsensical generalization, Dewey believed it wholeheartedly and clung everyday to this dream of becoming the strongest of all Spades.

That his until the day of his Marking came and the symbol on his chest wasn’t the one he’d been expecting and preparing for all this time.

He was a Diamond.

He wasn’t a Spade.

He’d never be a Spade.

A mark is for life. There’s no changing it, there’s no erasing it. It’s an essential part of your very core.

Evidently, Dewey didn’t take it too well. At first there was shock, too much to speak, but then it turned into anger, refusal, hurt, negative feelings swirling inside his head that he’d taken out on his brothers. Not on Louie, seeing how the youngest was still markless and hadn’t done anything, but Huey, who had what he always dreamed of, who had what he could never get, took the biggest part of the blame.

‘It’s because you came before me, you shouldn’t be a Spade, you took it from me, you don’t even want to be one so how come you are and I’m not ?! It’s not fair, I hate you !’

Huey didn’t know what he did wrong. He didn’t know why he was being blamed but… He still felt guilty. Maybe if he wasn’t there then Dewey could’ve been the Spade ? That didn’t make sense, but what if ? Maybe if he was the middle child then things would’ve been better ? Now Huey wanted to cry again, holding back tears and letting his hands down on the table to gently rub at the mark on his right hand. In the shape of a Spade, black as ink and clear as day on the surface of his feathers, was the reason this whole thing had happened. If only he could trade or something…

“ -ey.  **Huey !**  “ Louie’s voice called out, effectively startling the duckling out of his thoughts and causing him to look up at the youngest, “ Are you still hung up about this whole thing with Dewey ? You know he’s gonna get over it in like, two days, right ? “

“ I don’t know… He’s been looking forward to his Marking for so long and now he doesn’t even have the mark he wanted, I don’t think he’s gonna get over it easily. “ Huey fiddled with his thumbs, throwing a worried glance in the direction of their room.

“ Then we’ll just hafta make him get over it, big deal. I mean come on : it’s Dewey we’re talking about ! Spade or Diamond, soon as he’ll figure out his fordon he’ll be back to bragging about how he’s gonna be the strongest duck in the world. “

“ I don’t know Louie… He was really, really upset over this. You saw it too. “

“ Yeah but- “ Louie continued, setting his phone down, “ -like I said it’s  _Dewey_. That guy gets over everything, it’s kinda crazy. This is just a set back and he’ll be back at it before you can even realize it. Plus you know he didn’t mean all that stuff he said to you. “

Even though he knew Huey still couldn’t help but take those words to heart, glancing away and down at the table again without any reply. What if Dewey did mean it ? What if he hated him ? He’d always be envious of him now, there’s nothing they could do about it…

“ You worry too much. Look. “

‘Look ?’ Louie had turned his attention away from Huey, his half-lidded eyes trailing off towards a certain third brother who stood in the hallway a step away from the kitchen as if cautious not to cross the invisible line separating the two areas. The eldest followed the youngest’ gaze, yet didn’t dare say anything to the newcomer.

They both patiently waited for Dewey to start speaking which visibly made the second born nervous as he crossed his feet awkwardly, taking a deep breathe in and out, then finally daring to come closer to the two with a determined frown.

“ So uh… “ The confidence didn’t last long, but Huey and Louie remained patient as their brother struggled to find the right words to say what he had to, “ I guess I’m- No uh- I think- No hold on, wait. Wait wait wait, I got this. “

Dewey took another deep breathe, focusing his train of thoughts for a few seconds. One, two. One, two. Only after that was he ready to, not without looking flustered , start again from the top :

“ Look what i’m trying to say is… I’m sorry. “ He began, speaking directly to Huey first, “ I said some stuff I didn’t mean and I got super mad and I- I don’t think it’s your fault at all cause you’re not responsible for marks and whatnot. It’s all a bunch of nature and soul stuff I don’t really get. And I also don’t think you would’ve made me mad on purpose even if you could control it anyways so uh… Yeah, I’m… I’m really sorry okay ? So can you… Can you forgive me ?“

The second triplet’ eyes glimmered with a bright hope, looking up at Huey with a silent plea to please forgive him. He truly was sorry and it showed so, so much.

It didn’t take the older duckling more than a few seconds to realize what was happening and to hurriedly move forward with open arms, wrapping them around Dewey with a smile and tears of relief rolling down his cheeks :

“ Of course I forgive you…! “ Huey laughed with a breath caught in his throat, embracing his brother tightly and feeling the other reciprocating the movement, “ You know I always forgive you, you blockhead ! “

Huey cried tears mixed with a strange lighthearted chuckling while Dewey began outright bailing dramatically, holding onto his brother tightly like letting go meant losing him. A cry of ‘let’s never fight again…!’ from the second eldest was heard among the wailing and the sniffling.

Louie, who was still seated at the table with a few drops of his own falling down his face, observed with an amused yet relieved smile. He raised his phone up, took a picture for… Purposes. Then quickly lowered it again when Donald came walking into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his lower half, rubbing his head tiredly and seemingly confused as to why they were all crying now.

Having noticed their uncle’s presence, Huey slowly let go of Dewey and took a few steps back, sniffling and still feeling as glad to have made up as he looked. His smile spread over to the second born, before the two of them directed their attention to Donald whose expression softened once he came to understand the situation.

“ Get ready for bed boys, and try not to kill each other in your sleep. “ He teased, earning a few chuckles.

“ No worries uncle Donald, I think we’re done with that for today. “ Huey reassured, turning to his brothers for confirmation.

“ Oh yeah, no, absolutely. The only thing I’m gonna kill is your eardrums tonight ! “ Dewey bragged as he grinned with confidence.

“ You better not snore or I am so kicking you out of the room. “ Louie warned, slipping out of his seat and going to stand by his direct older brother.

“ Hey you can’t do that ! “

“ Louie; how can you say that when you’re a bigger snorer than he is ? “ Huey interrupted, as the three took off towards the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed. This earned him an offended gasp from the accused.

“ I do  _not_  snore ! You are speaking lies and I shall not stand for these unfounded accusations ! “

“ No, you’re even worse than Uncle Donald. “ Huey continued.

 “ It’s like a train’s passing through the boat. “ Dewey added at the same time.

Watching them go before the door of the bathroom closed, Donald couldn’t help but sigh fondly as the warm feeling of pride and relief lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. He’d been concerned that Dewey would hold an unfair grudge against Huey and, in a way, he was sure that the duckling was still wounded by the whole affair and this wouldn’t blow over as easily as it seemed, but he trusted them.

Good or bad, they always did everything together and a mark wouldn’t change that special bond the three of them shared together. Della would’ve been proud if she could see them now.

They really were good kids.


	4. The Most Awfulest Day of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things are occurring in McDuck Manor, forcing two young ducklings to run for their very lives.  
> But just how far can they make it when the enemy chasing them is unrelenting ?

Dewey and Louie frantically ran. Their steps echoing through the daunting, empty hallways. Heavy breathes burning at their throats, legs aching from all the exercise…

The youngest was having the hardest time of the two, not feeling capable of keeping this up for much longer; he nearly stumbled over himself if not for his older brother’s hand catching him before he could hit the floor. They couldn’t afford to stop now. Dewey threw his brother’s arm over his shoulders without a word and provided the exhausted duckling support as they moved forth, albeit now at a slower pace.

“ Come on Louie, we can’t stop now ! They’re gonna find us any minute ! “ the middle child encouraged with a whisper.

“ I-I think they already did. “ Louie replied with fear lacing his voice. His eyes were dead set on the figure who stood at the opposite end of the hall : A dark and tall silhouette that sent shivers down their spines, menacingly and rapidly beginning to approach them with a shout, hands outstretched ready for the grabbing.

With a panicked shriek Dewey began retreating as fast as he could, pushing his younger brother to his feet and dragging him by the hand as he began darting off again. They made it around the next corner before he felt his hold on his sibling slipping away all of a sudden, followed by a scream and a heavy thud.

When he spun around the duckling found his brother sprawled on the floor, one of his feet having caught on the carpet and caused him to trip harshly. Dewey started to hurry back, to get him back up and on the move again, but the green duck immediately yelled at him and stopped him in his tracks :

“ DON’T ! It’s too late for me, I can’t keep going ! You have to get out of here, let there be at least one of us who lives ! “

Tears sprung into the middle child’s haze, soon rolling down his cheeks as he stared at the other whose fear caused his shoulders to tremble. The figure was drawing closer by the second, they didn’t have a minute to spare.

“ I’ll never forget you. “ Louie spoke again, forcing his small voice through a throat clenched by terror and exhaustion.

Muffling an ugly sob, Dewey rubbed at his eyes and reciprocated the movement with a small smile.

“ I’ll never forget you either. You were the best brother I could’ve ever had. “

Louie smiled back, his vision blurry with tears threatening to spill. Then, as heart-breaking as it was for the both of them, Dewey turned around and took off sprinting away.

“ I will avenge you ! “ He promised as he ran, screaming with all of the remorse and heartache brewing in his gut. He never got to see the younger one chuckling sadly at those words, whispering a ‘You better’ as the shadow of the monster fell down upon his frame.

 

* * *

 

Now all alone and full of grief, the second born pushed himself to the very limits of his body. He tore through the hallways without a single glance back, finally coming atop of the stairs across from the exit door of the accursed manor. All he had to do was go down, make it through the entrance hall and he’d be a free duck once more.

But there had to be traps. The ones who were after them weren’t amateurs, they had to have some sort of plan set-up. Thus, Dewey decided to avoid using the steps by sliding down the banister all the way to the floor.

He’d hardly even touched the carpet when a shot broke through the eerie silence of the room, loud as thunder and menacing as the storm. The boy instinctively jumped out of reach with a yelp, watching as a net wrapped itself around the old clock behind him.

“ I’m afraid I can’t let you go any further than that, Dewford. “ A voice warned, so familiar yet oh-so menacing to his ears.

From the shadows Huey stepped into the light cast by the large windows towering above them, holding some contraption of his own in his hands and already readying up the next shot.

“  _Hubert._  “ Dewey growled, shooting his older brother with a glare. “ You traitor, how dare you even say my name after stabbing us in the back the way you did ? You sold your own flesh and blood to the dark arts. “

“ Do we have to go through this every time ? “ The red duckling sighed tiredly, shaking his head before another shot broke through the air without any sort of warning.

The middle child didn’t even bat an eye, fully expecting of such underhanded methods. He pushed on his webbed feet to jump and roll out of dodge of the net thrown at him by his own kin, shifting his focus back to the goal : Escaping.

“ Stay still ! “ Huey ordered with an impatient shout, aiming and shooting ahead of his brother from different angles.

Dewey leaped, rolled, even threw himself on his knees to slide underneath a passing net, its wires caressing his head feathers as they crossed. He was getting closer and closer to the exit with every dodge, stretching his hand to reach the knob, finally pulling its massive wooden doors open and feeling the warmth of the sun fall upon his small body as light surrounded him, blinding him with its comforting glow.

Huey let out a desperate : “ NOOOOO ! “ from behind, throwing his net gun to the side and sprinting to catch his direct younger brother before he could leave. Said brother grinned to himself victoriously, skipping the few steps separating him from the manor and the cement outside, the ground’s heat warming his feet instantly as he did.

“ So long, suckers ! “ Dewey called tauntingly, taking off towards freedom as fast as he could.

He’d done it Louie, he’d escaped ! Your sacrifice wasn’t in vain. Never shall he forget your heroic deed.

Well… He’d almost escaped at least. But in his hurry, the young duck had forgotten that new battlegrounds came with new enemies and this particular foe was not an easy one to topple.

With a loud and fearsome warcry, a heavy weight suddenly hit him from the back and sent the duckling eating dust on the floor. He tried to get back up, but his hands were forcefully held into a tight hold, a foot on the back of his head keeping his chin down against the ground.

“ I’m sorry Dewey. But Huey asked me to catch you if you made it out ! “ A certain energetic duck apologized, feeling a little bad for him. Before he got the chance to shake her off (or at least try to), Huey had already reached the two of them and immediately took to tying his brother up with a rope.

“ Thank you Webby ! I didn’t think he’d make it past my nets, all the adventuring must’ve made him better at dodging. “ The first born theorized as he worked.

“ I can’t believe you tricked her into doing your bidding ! Your evil knows no bound. “ Dewey spat, vainly trying to get away or to bite at his binds.

“ Yeah yeah, at least Webby knows that dental care is important. Unlike  _others_. “

“ Of course ! “ She agreed, getting off of the middle child. “ You don’t want cavities when you’re fighting demons or running away from lava. Besides it doesn’t take that long and you get free candy for it ! “

“ Stupid dentists, they brainwashed you with their poisoned sugar-free lollipops ! “ Dewey cursed.

“ Dentists don’t have poisoned lollipops, there’s just no sugar in them. “ Huey shook his head with a disapproving sigh, looking up only when Uncle Donald approached the three of them with a tied up deadpan Louie under his arm.

“ Are we all ready to go ? “ the adult asked, moving to pick up Dewey too.

“ Yep, should be everything. “ the capped boy exclaimed, taking out a list of all the things needed for dentists’ visits. Taking out a red marker from his hair, he checked ‘Brothers’ at the bottom of the list before tucking the paper back neatly under his hat.

“ Alrighty then, let’s go. “

Ignoring the woes and desperate groans of the two children he carried, Donald sat them in the back of the car while Huey climbed in after them and made sure to buckle up their seat belts under curses of ‘traitor’ and ‘you villainous villain’ that he was most certainly used to by now. Every time they had a visit at the dentist, this happened.

Peeking out the window as the car started, the red capped boy waved at Webby who stood at the gate and reciprocated the movement with a smile. She didn’t have an appointment, so she couldn’t come along.

“ Bye Webby ! Thanks for your help ! I’ll make sure to bring you a lollipop ! “ he called as they drove off, soon enough disappearing out of view in the distance.

And so the pink duckling spun around, humming to herself happily on her way back inside the manor in which terrible events had just unfolded.

Another job well done !


	5. The Way Things Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Huey was the one who'd been researching Della Duck's disappearance behind his brother's backs ?
> 
> And what if they found out about that ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a comic from @pixel-milk on Tumblr, go check them out !

When Huey returned to his bedroom that day, laughing gleefully from the game of hide and seek he’d started with Webby, he hadn’t expected to find both of his brothers already occupying the place and giving him an odd look as he closed the door behind.

Confusion took over his traits for a few seconds, what’s with the looks ? What did he do ? Then came realization, shock, a fear that clenched at his gut when his gaze lowered itself towards the items they’d been seemingly examining.

They weren’t supposed to find those. Not yet. Not like this. This is wrong.

“ Huey, what is this ? “ Dewey is the one who demands, clenching the old blue scarf in shaking hands. Tone unusually serious for the middle child, Huey swallows a harsh lump in his throat and begins stumbling over his words to find a plausible explanation for their discovery.

“ That’s- That’s just some scarf I found at the uuuuh,.. Store ! You know the uh, the clothes store down by the, the town. Which I got when you guys weren’t there, because- Because it’s been getting cold lately. Even though it’s summer. You know how I am, haha ! “ He nervously chuckles. No one is amused. Two pairs of eyes are locked onto him with looks of betrayal that stab him deeper than he ever could’ve been prepared for. Dewey speaks again :

“ Huey… This is Mom’s stuff, isn’t it ? “ He accuses. “ It’s exactly what she was wearing on the photo Uncle Donald gave us. That same photo that we haven’t been able to find for months now. “

“ That’s- “

“ Why would you hide this from us ? “ He asks. “ Where did you even find this stuff ? How long were you gonna keep on not telling us ? “

“ I didn’t plan on hiding it from you, I swear ! I was going to tell you ! “ The oldest duckling protests immediately, knowing fully well that there’s no good excuse for what he’s done.

“ It’s just- I didn’t know when I could ! “ He still tries to explain. “ I never knew when the time was right to bring it up or how, and I didn’t want to make you guys worry over something like that; so I thought that maybe if I solved the mystery on my own first then you wouldn’t have to get involved in something that could’ve been potentially devastating ! I was  _protecting_  you ! “

“ What were you protecting us from ? The truth about our  _Mom_  ? You thought we wouldn’t want to know what happened to her ?! “ Dewey continues, anger beginning to show. Huey’s now at a loss on how to justify himself any further but he knows he has to say something, to try and get them to  _understand_. He can’t not talk at this point.

“ It’s not that ! It’s- I thought, well, what if she was a bad person or what if she did something bad so then I went and made sure that she didn’t but then I thought you guys would get mad at me for not telling you -like you are right now- and I didn’t want this to tear us apart, so I didn’t know what to do because this was a really stressful situation and I didn’t know how to get myself out of it anymore ! I’m sorry, alright ! I should’ve told you ! I get that ! “

“ If you knew that you should’ve told us then why didn’t you ?! This is  _our_  Mom too, Huey ! We could’ve helped, we could’ve looked with you ! But nooo, you’re the oldest, you know better than anyone else don’t you ? “ The other argues regardless. “ I bet you think we should be grateful for you ‘protecting’ us too ! “

“ Yes! I do, actually ! Because I know that you couldn’t have handled the idea of Mom being a traitor, and that’s why we crashed the plane on Ithaquack to meet the Goddess of the Moon so- “

“  _We ?_  “

“ Well, me and Webby but- “

“ Webby knows too ? So you tell  _her_ , but you don’t tell your  _own brothers_  about something that concerns all of us ?! “ Dewey suddenly shouts in outrage, throwing his arms wildly into the air before his expression shifts to one of betrayal as he comes to a realization : “ You don’t trust us. “

“ Dewey, that’s not what I- “

“  **No !**  We all know what you’re thinking ! Stupid Dewey and lazy Louie couldn’t handle something like this, isn’t that right ?  _That’s_  why you didn’t tell us anything.  _That’s_  why you thought hiding this from us was the best thing to do ! Because you think we’re too dumb and sensible to handle whatever the truth about Mom is ! “

“ I don’t think that at all ! Dewey I’m- I’m sorry, I really am ! I should’ve known better but I was scared ! I promise I was going to tell you ! “ Huey pleads, only for it to fall onto deaf ears.

“  _When_  ?! When were you going to tell us ? In a week, a month, a couple of years ? You never were ! You never would’ve told us a thing if we didn’t find these- “ The boy in blue throws the old scarf onto the floor. “ -hidden underneath the floorboards ! What else are you even hiding from us that we still don’t know about, huh ? Tell me ! “

Huey remains quiet at that, his gaze darting off to the side when he no longer can bear to look his younger brother in the eyes. It feels like he’s suffocating, crushed under the weight of his own actions, and the silence settling in is making everything feel even worse.

The only thing that breaks said silence, is a muffled sniffle that captures both of the young ducks’ attention.

Louie, whom they’d forgotten in the heat of the moment, clenches the leather jacket tightly to his chest as if it would disappear were he to let go of it. A few tears unwillingly find themselves rolling down his cheeks and onto the fabric below, while the boy vainly tries to rub them away with his sleeve.

“ Louie… Are you alright ? “ Huey dares ask. The youngest raises his head to look at him. It feels horrible.

“ I never thought you’d do that to us… “ Louie whimpers brokenly. “ You kept a secret about Mom. There’s nothing right with that. “

Another beat of silence, this one feeling like an eternity, passes once again. Huey has never been as miserable as that moment in his entire life. And he knows that it’s all his own fault, that there’s nothing he can do about it now, perhaps that’s why it’s such a terrible feeling. He’s never been this lonely even though his brothers were right there before, and he hates it.

“ Come on Louie, let’s go. “ Dewey, softening himself, suddenly offers. He approaches the hoodied sibling and gently passes an arm around his shoulders, which the other accepts without a fuss as he leans into him for comfort.

The two of them then head for the door, leaving a distraught Huey to rub at his arm in guilt and watch them go as he gives another desperate attempt :

“ Dewey, Louie…  _Please_  you have to understand, I- “

“ We understood very well. “ Cut the middle child harshly, offering his older brother one last glare before disappearing out of sight behind the door that closed with a too soft ‘click’ in their wake.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

On the floor of the empty bedroom, burying his face in his mother’s scarf that day, Huey wept.


	6. Another Quiet Afternoon in McDuck Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby has always been alone growing up in McDuck Manor an only child.  
> It usually doesn't bother her... Too much. Or at least that's what she tells herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little request from Tumblr about Webby being depressed before she met the boys. Only I didn't know how to write someone as positive as her in an angsty way, so I tried to make a compromise. Think it turned out okay !

**“ TAKE THAT YOU DEVILISH FIEND ! DIE, DIE !! “**

A well-aimed arrow of justice flows swiftly across the room only to stop when it has pierced the minion of evil who’d infiltrated the manor right through the heart, mercilessly pinning its frame against the wall for the rest of eternity. Or at least until Granny decides that I should take it down. One or the other.

Proud of my shot, I cannot help but cheer :

“ That’s right ! You thought you could go unnoticed and do as you please but you didn’t count on me getting in your way ! The one and only Webbigail Vanderquack ! Unstoppable, unconquered, un… Undefeatable ! Wait, is that a real word ? “

I pause, hesitating. Defeated was a thing so… Defeatable right ? Was that a thing that you could say ? I mean it sounds like it.

Anyways.

Shaking away those thoughts, I grin and pose with my chest pumped as much as can be. Another victory to add to the collection ! I can almost hear Mr.McDuck and Granny cheering for me, thanking me for saving his most cherished treasure with my awesome skills in archery. The only things missing in this situation are both the cheering and an actual enemy to defeat instead of my old quacky patch doll…

To be completely honest, I would’ve felt bad for her if I hadn’t found out that she was actually an undercover spy working for Magica De Spell to locate and steal Scrooge’s Number One Dime. Now I have no remorse for this traitor, she deserved retribution for her actions. Vengeance !!

…

As the silence grows longer I sigh quietly, dropping the pose and letting myself slouch slightly. There is no applause or praise. And I know I shouldn’t care about this sort of stuff because I have to be humble yet sometimes I wish that someone other than granny could see how great I am at what I do, or at least be there to do it with me.

The days are so long when Granny’s too busy cleaning to spare some time for me and even though she says that Scrooge will call when he needs me, he never does. Though maybe it’s a good thing that he  _doesn’t_ need me in a way. Because it means nothing bad’s happening, which is good, I guess ?

Slower than usual I make my way towards the quiet room’s window, resting my head on my hands to watch the ever-so busy town of Duckburg in the distance. I bet some people are eating at fast-foods as I speak, or think rather. Or they’re playing in playgrounds, or working the day away so they can buy all the amazing stuff that’s out there in stores…

I don’t get to go in stores often. I think the last time I did was when I was five ? Six maybe ? Stores are like museums of incredibleness except you get to bring some of it home ! Like rubber balls and cereal with  _sword-horses_  on the box ! Granny doesn’t let me come with her when she does groceries though, and Mr.McDuck would never pay extra for sword-horse cereal to begin with. It’s really sad. I’ll definitely try them one day when I’m older and out exploring the world (note to self : add that to my secondary life goals list).

The clock in my room is ticking away. Tick-tock, tick-tock. I grow bored of staring out into the outside world.

Since I’m not sure how to occupy my day anymore after the epic battle I just had, maybe I’ll go re-re-re-[insert lots of ‘re’ here]-read some of my history books on the McDuck family again, might even uncover a deep dark hidden secret this time. That would cheer me right up !

Alright, operation ‘Sadness Killer’ is officially a go then !


	7. Ye Olde Chatfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When four kids are bored and on their phones, chaos happens.

**roodhood:**  hey where did scrooge go

 

**Huey:**  Don't know, haven't seen him since breakfast.

 

**Huey:**  Think he and Uncle Donald might've gone on an adventure without us.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  hwat?? I wanted to go on an adventure to why didn't he ask ???

 

**roodhood:**  tbf last time he took us we almost fell in a pit of lava so

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  right we ALMOST fell in a pit of lava

 

**Huey:**  Pretty sure taking four underaged children into an active volcano is already a violation of several child protection laws.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  good thing hes rich and doesnt care about laws then

 

**Huey:**  That's really not how this works.

 

**roodhood:**  that aside u 2 have got to work on your name game alredy

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  what you mean my name is awesome

 

**roodhood:**  if by awesome you mean a pain to readn write then sure

 

**roodhood:**  whats the 2000 for ?

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  I dunno it sounded cool i guess

 

**Huey:**  Typical.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  At least I hve a cool name and you dont

 

**Huey:**  I don't need a pseudonym when you can simply use my real name.

 

**roodhood:**  i propose buzzkiller

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  buzz lightkill

 

**roodhood:**  2Bee-OrNot-2Bee

 

**Huey:**  Stingerific ?

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  No.

 

**roodhood:**  leave it 2 the pros hubert

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Yeah hu-bee-rt

 

**roodhood:**  that was bad

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  u right sorry

 

**Webeachy:**  Wasp are you talking about ?

 

**roodhood:**  ey whats up webs nice entrance

 

**Huey:** Hi !

 

**Webeachy:**  Thanks ! I try

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Webby !

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  come help us come up with a name for huey, he's bad at it

 

**Huey:**  I'm not bad at it I just don't see the point.

 

**Huey:**  I mean Louie's name is misspelled, Dewey's doesn't make sense and I'm not really sure if I get yours Webby ?

 

**Huey:**  Is it a mix of your name and the word 'Peachy' ?

 

**Webeachy:**  Close, Eachy ! They're a species of lake monsters that dwell in Northern England and Scotland and they sound absolutely adorable !!

 

**roodhood:**  ah yes. nothin cuter thangetting drowned by lake monsters amirite

 

**Webeachy:**  Right !

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  I dont think you understood what he meant

 

**Huey:**  Anyways, I don't need a nickname. My name is already good enough. Why do you want me to get one so badly ?

 

**roodhood:**  join the dark side bro

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  becom one of us !!

 

**Webeachy:**  I don't really get it but I support them because it sounds fun ?

 

**Webeachy:**  Plus you know they won't let up until you give in.

 

**roodhood:**  webby gets it

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  ONE OF US ONE OF US !!

 

**Webeachy:** ONE OF US ! ONE OF US !

 

**Huey:**  Fine. If that'll get you to stop pestering me about it.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  YES

 

**Huey:**  But I get to pick.

 

**Huey:**  No bee puns.

 

**roodhood:**  aw

 

**Webeachy:**  Stingy Huey.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  he has finally seen the light ! Let us make preparetions for the ritual

 

**Huey:**  Ritual ?

 

**Webeachy:**  Are we gonna do a blood oath ?

 

**Webeachy:**  Should I go get my sacrificial dagger that is totally not used to make offerings to an entity so powerful I can't even type its name and is truly only there for quirky room decoration purposes ?

 

**Huey:**  I feel concern

 

**roodhood:**  im tempted to ask

 

**Webeachy:**  Don't.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  alright yall shush n odagger

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  today we welcome our dear brother huey into the circle of cool people

 

**roodhood:**  whys it always a circle a,d not a square??

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  because squares are dumb n boring shut up louie

 

**Huey:**  Minecraft would like a word with you.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  May he forever discard the shell of stuckupery and nerdity that has weighed him down all these years and embrace his new form

 

**Webeachy:**  Amen

 

**roodhood:**  amen

 

**Huey:**  neither of those are real words...

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Now let him evolve. come Huey ! The time is now !

 

**Webeachy:**  Reminds me of that game with the little creatures you pit against one another for money.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  pokemon?

 

**roodhood:**  u dont have to put it like that

 

**Huey:**  Alright give me a second.

 

**roodhood:**  i mean itstrue bt u shouldnt say it

 

**[Huey has changed their name to Hueyglobin]**

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Happy ?

 

**roodhood:**  did u just

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  huey i believed in uou

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  you

 

**Webeachy:**  Science puns !

 

**roodhood:** not sure what i expected tbh

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  k ritual failed, huey shall forever remain a borin g nerd. good try everyone see you next week

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Hey it's a clever play on words that is educational, practical and easy to remember ! Unlike your nonsensical excuse of a name.

 

**roodhood:**  ooh shots fired

 

**Webeachy:**  I didn't hear any gunshots ?

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  I told u my name is so awesome you can't even comprehend its level of awesomeness anymore

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  it has reached gods levels of awesome

 

**roodhood:**  praise be to dewey2000

 

**Webeachy:**  Wait but shouldn't we be worshiping the 2018 version ?

 

**Webeachy:**  You know since it is 2018 now

 

**Hueyglobin:**  There's a Dewey for every year ? One's already more than enough.

 

**roodhood:**  dont disrespect god u heatehn hell come for you at night and steal your hat

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Why would a god steal my hat ??

 

**Webeachy:**  Deities can be fashionable too.

 

**roodhood:**  yeah u dont know them dont judge

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Youre all jealous.

 

**Hueyglobin:**  There's really nothing to be jealous of.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  like yourr face

 

**roodhood:**  oh its going down

 

**Webeachy:**  Guys come on, don't fight.

 

**Hueyglobin:** That didn’t make any sense.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  YOUR FACE DOESNT MAKE SENSE

 

**Hueyglobin:**  How does a face not make sense ?

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  BY DOING LIKE YOURS

 

**Hueyglobin:**  I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE SAYING

 

**roodhood:**  hey how bout we all go to the attic and watch them fight w/o beakley coming in?

 

**roodhood:**  got 10 on huey

 

**Webeachy:**  Would you really place bets on your brothers fighting ?

 

**Webeachy:**  Nevermind, that was a stupid question. I’m sorry.

 

**roodhood:**  business is all about sizing the moment

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Seizing*

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  pfft I don't need to fight to know id win against huey, cause I WOULD

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Please. I have a Junior Woodchuck Badge in Bear Wrestling.

 

**Hueyglobin:**  The odds of you lasting longer than two minutes against me are so low I wouldn't even bother to calculate them.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  yah well right back at you smarty mcpantsy

 

**Hueyglobin:**  You didn't understand a thing I said did you.

 

**Webeachy:**  Are we just gonna ignore the bear wrestling thing ?

 

**roodhood:**  yes

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  shushup ill pin u to the ground before you can say uhhhfg

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Dewey Jr

 

**Hueyglobin:**  I'd like to see you try.

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  I WILL TRY

 

**Webeachy:**  Aw I hate it when you fight.

 

**roodhood:**  dont worry webs its part of sibling nature

 

**roodhood:**  sometimes u gotta have pitfights 2 see who the alpha is

 

**roodhood:**  its pokemon family edition

 

**Webeachy:**  But you're not fighting, are you ?

 

**Hueyglobin:**  He's the Omega.

 

**roodhood:**  more like the trainer sence i get the money

 

**roodhood:**  i own them

 

**Hueyglobin:**  No you don't ??

 

**xXGreatestDewey2000Xx:**  Come on hubert ! unless your too big of a chicken ?

 

**Hueyglobin:**  Coming.

 

**Hueyglobin:**  But when I win I'm getting half of the profits.

 

**roodhood:**  fair

 

**Webeachy:**  Guess I'll go get the first aid kit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much to say about this one. I was bored and there is a chatfic out there (from another fandom) that always cracks me up every time I read it, so I thought it could be fun to try and make one too ! Turns out it's a lot harder when you can't curse because they're kids. And there are only four of them instead of sixteen people.
> 
> Also I had too much time on my hands. Mostly that.


End file.
